


Mud Bog Genie

by VerilousBack



Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Possession, Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerilousBack/pseuds/VerilousBack
Summary: Shantae heads to Mud Bog Island to grab something for one of Uncle Mimic's experiments. However, the creatures inhabiting the island have something else in store for the genie girl.





	1. Chapter 1

Mud Bog Island. This place is the worst. Shantae always hated coming here. The island was dark, gloomy, and absolutely crawling with some of the worst creatures Sequin Land had to offer.

Yet here she stood at the dock of island, about to head into the depths of Mud Bog Island to retrieve a plant on the island for one of Uncle Mimic’s experiments.

Mere moments after setting foot in the dense caves of Mud Bog, Shantae came across a puddle of dark slime which she recognized as the hiding form of a Mud Bog Girl. The slimy creatures were easy to avoid, but still pose a decent threat in an actual fight. Shantae began crossing the area, lightly tiptoeing to avoid catching the slime’s attention.

Unfortunately, this particular Mud Bog Girl had seen Shantae arrive on the island, slinking back to wait for her here. When the half-genie’s back was turned, the slime girl rose from the puddle, its inky black, seductively curved form rising from the ground. The creature screamed, startling Shantae and causing her to swing around and face the slimy woman.

Letting out another scream, the slimy creature leapt forward, landing directly in front of Shantae. Just as she hit the ground, her pitch black hands darted forward, stopping on the half-genie’s jaw. The goo woman pulled Shantae’s mouth open, diving in headfirst once her mouth was open wide enough.

Instinctively Shantae tried to bite down on the invader, but its slick form caused her teeth to merely pass through it harmlessly. The Mud Bog Girl continued to force its way into Shantae’s body, her throat bulging with the mass of the slime girl. Shantae started to gag as the slime continued to pour into her body, its form filling her up as it rushed into her toned body.

Out of the corner of her eye, Shantae could see more of the slimy women approaching, having been drawn to the area by the creature’s scream. The group watched, excitement visible in their sinister faces as they watched their companion continue to flood herself down Shantae’s throat.

Before long, the last of the slime girl had disappeared inside of Shantae, her mouth snapping shut as she swallowed down the inky black slime. The half-genie could feel the ooze begin moving around inside of her and settling throughout her body. The dancer’s body twitched and shook as the ooze traveled through her, and she could feel her legs attempting to move against her will.

Shantae fought against her own body, hoping she could overpower to the invader and keep control of herself. Despite her efforts, the slime inside her proved too stubborn, and eventually she was brought down to her knees. The Mud Bog Girl exerted more of its control over Shantae’s body and opened her mouth as wide as it would go, inviting the other slime women to slither down the genie’s throat and join it inside of her body.

One of the other slimes slinked over to Shantae, wasting no time in entering Shantae’s mouth. She wanted to fight against the goo girl, but with control taken from her she could only watch as the second Mud Bog Girl slid down her throat and spread through her body. Under the control of the slime creature, Shantae began involuntarily swallowing, gulping heavily as she was made to drink the Mud Bog Girl’s form.

Soon the entirety of the second slime girl crept down Shantae’s tight throat, and in seconds another of the slime girls approached Shantae and flooded her mouth with its mass.

The horde of Mud Bog Girls continued to pour themselves into Shantae’s gullet one after another, the half-genie getting little to no respite as she was made to swallow each one down. The amount of the slime girls seemed endless, when it looked like the last of the goo girls was inside of her, another group would appear and start flowing inside of Shante’s mouth once more.

After what felt like an eternity, the last of the latest group of Mud Bog Girls vanished down Shantae’s throat. Just as she thought the slime girls were done, suddenly one more slime woman appeared, this one bigger than the others, standing almost 7 feet tall. The large goo woman bolted at Shantae, standing in front of her and slowly arching her head down to Shantae’s open and waiting maw.

At a glacial pace, the giant slime entered Shantae’s throat, savoring the process of sliding into the dancer’s lithe body. As with the ooze women before it, Shantae swallowed it down against her will, the slimes inside her making her gulp heavily to take in the massive form.

It felt like it took hours, but eventually the Mud Bog Girl’s head had slipped down her throat, the large chest of the goo girl following suit. As the slime slid into Shantae’s body, she felt herself slipping away, like the giant Mud Bog Girl was pushing her out of her own body. A haze fell over Shantae, calming her and ceasing her struggles against the giant slime. Her fear and resistance gave way to apathy and even acceptance of the Mud Bog Girl, some part of herself she refused to acknowledge even wanting the slime inside of her.

The form of the massive slime’s breasts disappeared down Shantae’s warm throat, and the feminine ooze began to increase the rate at which it poured inside of Shantae, the half-genie’s gulps and swallows getting louder and louder as more of the inkly black ooze pooled inside of her.

When half of the Mud Bog Girl rested inside of Shantae, that terrible part of herself reared its head again, wanting so badly for the ooze to be completely inside of her. Shantae tried to repress it once more, but the need for the slime began to overtake her completely, and eventually she gave in. Shantae couldn’t bear the thought of escaping this now, the sensation of the goo pouring into her body too heavenly to risk losing.

Noticing the genie girl’s acceptance, the Mud Bog Girls already settled inside returned control to Shantae, allowing the dancer to cock her head back and push into the slime, gulping even louder and swallowing down even more of the inky black gunk.

The slime girl sped up once again, now rushing down the genie’s gullet and settling into her body. Shantae let out muffled groans as she drank down the slime, greedily accepting the female creature even as she felt herself slipping away again. She should have been worried, but the feeling of gulping down the black gunk was too good for the dancer to care.

Finally the last of the Mud Bog Girl slid down Shantae’s throat, the half-genie’s eyes screwing shut and her body going limp as the slime moved and settled throughout her with the rest of the goo girls nestled inside her body. Moments later the genie’s eyes shot open, their usual sapphire shade replaced by a vibrant purple.

“Mmm, impressive. I didn’t think she’d be able to take in all of us.” a seductive tone lined Shantae’s voice, the slime having now completely overtaken her body. Shantae ran her hands over her scantily clad body, feeling every inch of her new form.

“Her body is very lovely, but I think I need to get a little more comfortable.” Shantae began removing her clothes, stripping down to the state of nakedness the Mud Bog Girls preferred. The half-genie’s clothes a heap on the island, Shantae stretched, getting more comfortable in her new form.

“That’s much better. Now to get off this island and pay a visit to some ‘friends’.” Walking the pathway back to the ship Shantae had taken to the island, she thought of the ladies of Scuttle Town, debating who the first to visit would be. Perhaps Rottytops, the zombie girl would surely look so cute drinking down some of the slime girls in the dancer’s body. Or even Sky, the stoic woman helpless while Shantae drooled a horde of Mud Bog Girls into her body.

Shantae was new and improved, and soon every woman in Sequin Land would learn exactly what that meant.


	2. Chapter 2

When Shantae returned to Scuttle Town, she had gotten plenty of awkward looks. As would be natural when one strides through a very public place totally naked. Townsfolk who knew Shantae well certainly thought it was strange, but nothing forbade the half-genie from baring it all, so they merely tried their best to ignore it. If they had known why, they’d surely be bolting from the possessed Genie.

Upon arriving at her house, Shantae noticed something strange. The ship of the infamous Risky Boots was anchored in the waters just beside it. Risky no doubt awaited inside, ready to spring some trap in her latest attempt to defeat the Guardian Genie. Oh, what a surprise she was in for.

No sooner had Shantae set foot inside on closed the door did she hear a very surprised gasp, which unsurprisingly, belonged to the Pirate Queen herself.

“Here for another scheme Risky?” 

“I… uh, y-you…why are… you naked?” Evidently whatever trap Risky came to spring was less important than figuring this out.

“Just a little… fashion change I’ve decided to try out. Why? Do you like seeing me like this?” Shantae said, her voice positively dripping in smug and slightly seductive energy.

“N-no! That’s not important! I’m here to challenge you to a proper fight! One-on-one, no tricks, no gimmicks.”

Shantae tapped her finger on her chin for a moment, pretending to consider the Pirate Queen’s challenge. “A nice idea, but I’ve got a much better one.”

Suddenly, with a beastly roar the possessed genie leapt at Risky, slamming into the Pirate Queen and knocking her to the ground, quickly pinning Risky’s arms above her head with one hand. Risky struggled against the half-genie’s hold, certainly she was stronger than the other woman, her years of pillaging having given her a decent amount of muscle to work with. Yet try as she might to throw her loose, Shantae’s hold on Risky remained strong, keeping the Pirate Queen pinned to the ground.

“Open wide, and make sure to drink it all down.” Shantae hissed, her previously light and cheerful voice having turned low and raspy, as she moved her free hand to Risky’s chin. Shantae adjusted Risky’s head so she was staring straight into the possessed half-genie’s eyes, the Pirate Queen taking note of their unusual bright purple hue. With her thumb, Shantae pulled down on Risky’s chin, forcing her mouth open as wide as it would go. From just out of her vision, Risky spotted a slight bulge traveling up Shantae’s neck.

Before Risky could protest or even figure out what was going on, Shantae opened her own mouth, a dark purple ooze drooling out as soon as the half genie’s lips parted. Despite how thick the substance looked, it flowed quickly, reaching Risky’s mouth in seconds. The slime’s surprisingly sweet taste led to Risky instinctively swallowing it down, though she still continued to struggle in Shantae’s grasp.

Risky was offered no break as the liquid flowed down her throat, a river of dark purple ooze sliding down into her gullet as her body happily swallowed it all down, small gulps echoing through the area.

Risky couldn’t keep up her struggles much longer, exhaustion creeping over her body as her movements slowed and the half-genie drooled more of the purple gunk into her mouth.

After a few more seconds, Risky stopped struggling completely, too tired to continue. The Pirate Queen reluctantly accepted her fate, starting to voluntarily drink down the slime to bring this closer to its end. The river of slime sped up, pouring down Risky’s throat faster and faster, Risky’s gulps getting steadily louder.

As the slime rushed inside of Risky, she began to squirm, making slight movements and twitching as the ooze continued to fill her body. 

Soon Shantae closed her mouth, stopping the constant flow of purple gunk, and the last of it slipped past Risky’s lips, sealed inside with one last gulp. Risky’s eyes screwed shut and her body went totally limp as the slime settled inside of the Pirate Queen.

Moments later, a low growl rumbled in Risky’s throat and her eyes shot open, the same bright purple shade as Shantae’s. The two women rose to their feet, Risky looking over herself and running her hands along her body.

“Now this is what I’m talkin’ about. She’s got quite the bod!” Risky’s voice had taken on the same scratchy quality as Shantae’s, though her usual low and sultry tones were replaced with a slightly peppy and bubbly sound. 

“I’m glad you like her, but don’t spend all your time gawking at yourself. We still need to get the others in bodies.” Shantae said, slight annoyance audible in her voice.

“Oh relax. More than enough lovely girls wander through this island daily, plus all the babes who live here.” Risky replied with a smirk. “But fine, we’ll go look for more hosts. Or I will, since you’d rather stay in the buff.” The possessed Pirate Queen emphasized her point by giving a quick glance over Shantae’s naked form.

“Clothing is just so restrictive. I don’t see how anyone can keep them on all the time.” Shantae shot back.

“I don’t like ‘em either, but they’ll start gettin’ sus if the town’s guardian’s suddenly showing everything off all the time! Whatever, it’ll be easier if it's just one of us anyway.” With a slight huff, Risky turned and left Shantae’s home, heading into Scuttle Town to look for the next host.


	3. Chapter 3

Sky had noticed odd things happening in Scuttle Town lately. In the month and a half since Shantae had returned from her venture out to Mud Bog Island, she hadn’t seen hide nor hair of the genie girl. The only reason she even knew her friend had gotten back was because the boat she had taken was back at the docks.

Adding on to the weirdness was the fact that Risky’s ship had been docked in the waters near Shantae’s home the entire time. At first, Sky didn’t think too much of it. The two were usually foes, sure, but they had teamed up to battle bigger threats before. And since there hadn’t been any giant boat robots or anything attacking the Guardian Genie’s home, Sky chalked it up to another instance of them needing to work together.

That changed however, when people started to go missing. Every few days, one of the women around town would just vanish. They’d come back a day or so later, but were always… different. Girls that were normally bright and cheerful became standoffish and a little rude, shy and reserved girls came back as bubbly party girls, nobody ever came back the same as when they left. Sky started to worry that maybe Risky had captured Shantae, and was somehow using her Genie magic to change Scuttle Town’s women. She couldn’t think of why Risky would do something like that, but it was the only real idea she had.

Before Sky could think to inform the authorities, she was forced into action when she heard a scream come from Shantae’s house. Worried her friend was really in danger now, she bolted across Scuttle Town, not even bothering to knock when she arrived and just kicking in the door. What she saw inside the half-genie’s home, she could never have expected.

There in the center of the room, lay the woman who usually ran the bath houses with Shantae and Risky kneeling over her, drooling dark purple ooze from their mouths. Fear and shock quickly washed over Sky, but she managed to work up the courage to scream, “What are you doing to her!?” gaining the attention of all three women.

Seeing a chance to escape, the woman took advantage of the situation and managed to wriggle out of Shantae and Risky’s grasp. Dashing past Sky and shouting a quick thank you, she bolted out of the half-genie’s home and didn’t look back.

“Aw, we were just givin’ her a gift, babe!” Risky said, her voice strangely high and flowery, but at the same time scratchy and rough. “But you just had to ruin the fun. That is so un-cool, girl.”

“I think you’re mistaken, dear.” Shantae was quick to interject, her own low and raspy voice in stark contrast to the soft and cheery sound Sky was used to. “Sure, she let our first choice escape, but that doesn’t mean we can’t still have fun.”

The two women locked their eyes on Sky, smirks growing on their faces. Before Sky could react, they lunged at her, letting out animalistic roars as they did so. The possessed women were quick, slamming into Sky and pinning her to the ground in seconds.

Risky turned her focus to Sky, her deep purple eyes almost glinting as she said, “Gotta open that mouth nice and wide, babe. Trust me, you’ll need to.” Risky’s hands darted to Sky’s mouth resting on her chin for a few moments. Sky’s breaths turned short and sharp, her heart pounding in her chest as she shuddered slightly in fear. Risky removed one hand from Sky’s chin to stroke at her hair, effectively petting her as she said “Aw, don’t be scared sweetie. I promise, you’re totes gonna love this.”

Risky used the hand still on the blonde’s chin to slowly pull her mouth open, getting it as wide as it would go without causing Sky any major discomfort. Risky and Shantae then opened their mouths simultaneously, dark purple ooze drooling out of them and quickly falling into Sky’s gaping maw.

Sky was left with no choice but to swallow the shadowy gunk, the sheer volume of it causing her neck to distend outward as it flowed down her wet gullet. As the ooze poured down Sky’s throat, a sense of acceptance began to creep over her, a feeling she fought hard to contain. She absolutely refused to give in to this, starting to flail and writhe in Risky and Shantae’s grip.

Despite Sky’s furious struggling, the hold the possessed women had on her was too strong, still keeping her pinned to the floor with inhuman strength and forcing her to swallow more and more of the dark slime they were drooling out.

Shantae reached a free hand over to Sky’s neck, caressing the bulge formed by the torrent of slime pouring inside of her, helping ease the goop into her body.

Eventually Sky realized the futility of her struggles, going limp and accepting her fate as she started willingly swallowing the slime. Shantae and Risky let out small laughs at this, opening their mouths slightly wider to let the ooze flow faster into their now willing victim.

With the slime flowing faster and faster into her, Sky allowed that prior feeling of true acceptance wash over her. No longer wishing that somehow, someone would show up and save her, Sky now wanted desperately to take the rest of the goo into herself. She tried lifting herself slightly to push into the deluge of slick goop to drink down more, but with the two women holding her down, she could barely lift even an inch off the ground.

Soon the river of slime flowing from the possessed women’s throats ceased, and Sky happily drank down what remained, letting out heavy gulps as she did so. When the last of it slid down into her body, Sky dropped slightly to the ground, her body going slack while the gunk settled inside of her body.

A few moments later, Sky’s eyes shot open, having taken on the same shade of purple as the other two women. Sky growled slightly as she stood, and started inspecting her body, groping all over and stretching as she got used to her new vessel.

“Aw yeah, this is a good body. Just perfect.” Sky’s voice remained largely the same, still carrying her slightly dry and sarcastic tone, but still with that trademark rasp the other two had gained after being possessed by the Mud Bog Girls.

“Yes, she’s very nice. It’s not hard to see why my body’s former host was fond of her.” Shantae said, as if teasing the woman she once was. “But unfortunately for you, she occupied a proper spot in the town, so you have to get out there.”

“Whatever you say. Gotta more bodies for the girls, after all.” Sky quickly made her way back to the hatchery set up in Scuttle Town, properly taking the place of the woman she had possessed.

For the next few days, Sky acted as close to her old host as possible, hunting for decent eggs and training the various birds that had already hatched. The other Mud Bog Girls might be careless enough to act however they liked, regardless of their original hosts’ personalities, but not her.

Still though, just because she wasn’t trying to raise suspicion didn’t mean she could slack on her true duties, and indeed, even while keeping a low profile she had made a few girls host to more of the Mud Bog Girls. Eventually, a perfect specimen stepped right into Sky’s hatchery; the bath house woman. Her previous host may have let her get away, but there was no way she’d escape this time.

“So this is where you’re always cooped up. I didn’t get a chance to really thank you for saving me the other day.” She fidgeted in place a bit, clearly a bit nervous.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. You had to get out of there after all. Who knows what they would have done to you if you hadn’t.” Sky said, hiding the rasp her voice had developed as she had done any time she spoke with any of the non-possessed women on the island. “What did they even want with you?”

“Something about my body being nice and that they wanted me to be a host to… I don’t know what. I-I’m not sure. I’d rather not think about it.” The woman was visibly uncomfortable bringing it up, her body shaking in a light shiver in addition to her nervous twitches.

“I wonder what that could be about.” Sky replied, pretending she truly had no idea. “But you know, you are really cute. It’s no surprise they liked your body.” Sky slinked closer to the woman, letting the raspy quality of her voice come back ever so slightly.

“Oh, um, thank you.” The woman flushed white as Sky approached, whether out of fear or just increased nervousness, Sky couldn’t quite tell.

“I think I know just how you can thank me for helping you.” Standing now in front of the woman, Sky hooked her arms around her head and drew her in for a kiss, their lips meeting in seconds. Surprisingly, the woman accepted, placing her hands on Sky’s waist as she pushed into the kiss.

After a few moments, the woman felt something slide into her mouth, while at the same time Sky suddenly dragged her to the ground. From the corner of her eye, she saw Shantae and Risky stride into the hatchery, and began to panic.

The two women quickly descended on her, holding to the ground just as they had the first time they captured her. Sky pulled away from the kiss, hands darting to the woman’s mouth.

“Open wide for me, beautiful.” The situation now entirely clear, Sky dropped her imitation of her previous host’s voice, rasp fully returning. Already drooling slime, Sky opened the woman’s mouth before saying, “Let’s try this again, hm?” Shantae and Risky positioned themselves above the woman as well, joining Sky in pouring slime into their latest captive.

Being that the bath house woman was nowhere near as physically capable as the three possessed women, she offered little resistance as she was made to gulp down every last drop poured into her, adding to the ranks of the Mud Bog Girls.


	4. Chapter 4

“No… please, just let me go. I won’t tell any-uhmff!” A plea for help quickly muffled by dark slime had become a fairly regular occurrence in Scuttle Town as of late. Not that anyone could really hear it anyway, the attacks always occurring away from populated areas and late at night. 

Six months had passed since Shantae returned from Mud Bog Island, her body hijacked by the island’s native Mud Bog Girls. In that time, a significant portion of Scuttle Town’s female inhabitants have also been taken by the creatures, the half-genie and her growing clan of possessed women having acted in secret to get more of the Mud Bog Girls in their own bodies.  
Multiple trips back to Mud Bog Island brought back many bodiless Mud Bog Girls, initially told to hunt for new bodies in secret. Now only a few women remain uncorrupted by the slimy beasts, and the time for secrecy has passed.

When the number of bodiless goo girls had grown decently, they were let loose on Scuttle Town in one massive hoard, told to take any free bodies roaming the streets for their own. This had expectedly caused somewhat of a panic, but with how quickly the slime girls were diving down throats and taking new hosts it wouldn’t be much of an issue. 

But there were still a few bodies Shantae, Sky, and Risky decided required a more personal touch, and so the slimes were instructed to leave them be. 

The first victim of these particular few was to be Sky’s own mother. They knew well enough that they didn’t even need to hunt for her. She cared so much for her daughter that it was practically guaranteed she’d head directly for Sky’s hatchery when the chaos began. When she did arrive and step inside, before she could even greet her daughter and ask if she knew what was happening, she heard a beastly snarl, accompanied by the bath house owner pouncing at her and knocking her to the ground. Still growling quietly, the bath house woman kept Sky’s mother held to the ground as Sky knelt over her, hands darting to her mother’s lower jaw. 

Without saying a word, Sky forced the woman’s mouth open, starting to drool purple ooze into her the moment her lips were parted. Sky’s mother attempted to struggle, but the bath house woman’s grip on her was to tight, and she was made to swallow what felt like gallons of purple ooze. 

As more of the dark purple slime flowed down the older woman’s bulging throat, her struggles began to fade, becoming nothing more than slight twitches of her arms and legs after a few minutes. Eventually she stopped struggling altogether, reluctantly accepting her fate as the last drops of slime fell from Sky’s mouth and she was forced to swallow them down.

Sky’s mother went limp as the final bits of ooze slid down her throat, eyes slamming shut as the Mud Bog Girls took root in her body. Only seconds later her eyes shot open, vibrant purple having overtaken the woman’s orbs. She took only a quick second to glance over her new vessel, knowing that time was of the essence. Now that stealth was out the window, the other possessed women would surely be drawing a decent amount of attention with their sudden and very open attacks on the remainders of the island’s normal population. Wasted time meant chances of women escaping, and women escaping meant losing bodies for the Mud Bog Girls. 

Meanwhile, not far from the hatchery, Risky and Shantae were heading for their next target, the town’s Squidsmith. The woman’s body had been well developed and muscled by her line of work, and she would make a fine host because of it.

Evidently the Squidsmith had already noticed what was happening, as the two caught her bolting from her shop to the docks. They quickly apprehended her, Risky grabbing the woman from behind and holding her back as Shantae approached head-on, grabbing the Squidsmith’s head and tilting it back, craning her own neck slightly so she was looking down into the woman’s eyes.

Shantae pulled the woman’s mouth open as wide as it could go, slime quickly pouring inside once there was an opening. The Squidsmith struggled hard in Risky’s grasp, thrashing and trying to kick at the possessed Pirate Queen so she could escape. Unlike their previous victims, it actually took some effort to keep her restrained, that strength they desired her body for proving to be something of an annoyance in the moment. But despite her own strength, the possessed woman was still stronger, able to hold the Squidsmith back just well enough for the half-genie to drool more violet ooze down her throat and into her body.

Risky had to give the woman credit though, even as she was made swallow the torrent of gunk, her struggling didn’t cease or even weaken. Where other women faltered and grew tired, the Squidsmith just kept fighting, the deluge of slime she was being forced to swallow doing nothing to keep her from trying to save herself. 

But even the Squidsmith couldn’t escape her fate as a host for the Mud Bog Girls, and as the last of what felt like an ocean of goo inched down her throat her struggling finally ceased, her body succumbing to the possession and going limp as the goo girls rooted themselves inside the muscled woman. Just with the others before her, the Squidsmith’s eyes were overtaken by purple, Risky releasing her as she was at last added to their ranks.

The two groups of women met up just at the edge of Scuttle Town, where they found Twitch, the goggle-wearing blonde oddly without her sister, Vinegar. They paid it no mind, however. They could always find Vinegar later, but Twitch was right here before them, ready for the taking. The bath house woman went at Twitch first, letting out a beastly roar and and tackling her to the ground before she could try to get away. Shantae and Sky quickly moved to pin her arms down, while Sky’s mother held down both of her legs.

With the small blonde thoroughly restrained, it fell to Risky to be the one to actually fill her with the slime girls, and she was happy to do so, descending on her and immediately prying her mouth open. Slime flowed fast from Risky’s mouth, rushing like a near black river past Twitch’s lips and down her slender throat. While the goop slid down into her body the bath house woman reached one of her hands to Twitch neck, caressing the slight bulge formed by the purple goo and helping it ease into her. 

Twitch didn’t even bother struggling against the possessed women. She and her sister had seen what they were capable of, the strength they possessed, and she knew it would be a fruitless endeavor to try and get away from them. She accepted what was to happen to her, voluntarily gulping down the slime Risky drooled into her, hoping all the while that her sister had managed to get to Saliva Island to look for help. 

Her thoughts stayed on Vinegar as the ooze finished dripping from the Pirate Queen’s mouth and she drank down its final drops. She even kept thinking of Vinegar as the women released her, her eyes now the same deep purple as the rest now that she too had become a host for the slime girls. Though now she thought not of Vinegar’s safety, but rather her potential as another host, quickly letting her companions know where Vinegar had been headed. 

After a final sweep of the island, it was clear that every woman who lived there had become host to the Mud Bog Girls, and now it was time to spread to the surrounding islands to look for more bodies. Electing to split up so they could cover multiple islands at once, the possessed women set out on their final search. 

Shantae and Sky set off to Spiderweb Island. Though it was home mostly to mindless zombies, they knew there was one suitable host on the island, Rottytops. When they arrived at her shack, the undead girl was happy to let them in, her brothers Abner and Poe having gone off for the day to search for some things to repair their wagon. A lucky day indeed. The two quickly pounced on her, Rottytops’ slightly decayed form offering little resistance as they pinned her down on the sofa in the center of the room.

Shantae sat herself on top of the zombie girl’s chest, holding her down as she and Sky leaned over Rottpytops’ face, both setting their hands on her chin and pulling her mouth open. Rottytops squirmed slightly beneath the genie girl, but wasn’t strong enough to throw her off, quickly giving in as dark purple ooze fell from their mouths and into her open maw. 

Rottytops instinctively began swallowing the goo, the dual streams of thick slime distending her green toned throat as they flowed down into her. Rottytops let out small whimpers as she drank in the gunk, worried at what would happen to her once it was all inside of her. In an almost mocking attempt at soothing her, Shantae put a hand on Rottytops’ head, running her fingers through her hair and over her scalp, petting the girl lightly as they forced her to drink in more slime.

Soon the cascade of goo came to an end, Rottytops letting out a few final gulps as she swallowed down the last of it, the undead girl fading from her mind as the Mud Bog Girls took over. When Rottytops’ eyes glowed that vibrant shade of purple, the three women returned to the boat at Spiderweb Island’s docks, setting their course back to Scuttle Town. 

Just as they were leaving Spiderweb Island, Risky and the bath house woman were arriving on Tan Line Island, the temple there full of beautiful bodies ready to taken and filled by the slime girls. When they set foot on the island though, there were met with a surprising presence. Tuki, the Naga merchant, was sat in one of her many jars scattered all over Sequin Land that somehow allowed her to be seemingly everywhere at once. 

The snake girl turned to greet them but was quickly grabbed by the two women, their inhuman strength more than capable of restraining the slippery reptile girl. Their hands darted to her mouth, easily spreading her lips apart and creating an opening as they already began to drool the purple slime into her. 

Tuki gagged as the ooze hit her tongue, but could do nothing to stop it from sliding down her throat as she involuntarily gulped it down. The snake girl continued to wriggle in their grasp, despite a part of her knowing she wouldn’t be able to slip out of their grasp and she was doomed to drink in the dark sludge. 

To the Naga’s credit, she kept up struggling until the very last moment, her resistance only ceasing when the last of the ooze entered her body and began to root itself inside of her. As the slime took her over, Tuki twitched ever so slightly in Risky’s hold, head cocking from side to side and fingers stretching out as she was fully taken over. When her newly purple eyes shot open the three women headed to Tan Line Temple, ready to fill every woman within its walls with the purple slime.

At the same time, the final split group, Twitch and Sky’s mother docked on Saliva Island, quickly searching for Vinegar. It didn’t take long to find her, the blonde girl having holed herself up in a small alcove not far from the dock. 

Ecstatic to see her sister, Vinegar ran at her, grabbing Twitch in a tight hug. The two sisters laughed happily for a few seconds before Sky’s mother approached Vinegar from behind, pulling her away from her sister and holding her back as she tried to escape from the older woman’s hold. 

Twitch chuckled lowly as she approached her sister, hands making their way to her lower jaw pulling it down, opening the taller blonde’s mouth. Sky’s mother knelt down slightly so that Vinegar’s open mouth was positioned below Twitch’s. Craning her neck slightly to loom directly over Vinegar’s face, Twitch opened her mouth and began to pour slime down into her dear sister’s throat.

Just as Twitch had before her, Vinegar made no effort to resist. After all, she too had witnessed how strong the possessed women were, and seeing that her sister had fallen victim to them gave her no will to fight back as she began to swallow down the ooze Twitch drooled into her.

Sky’s mother let out a chuckle of her own as she felt Vinegar relax in her grip, amused at the blonde’s quick acceptance. For a moment she considered letting go of her completely, but pushed the thought away. She certainly seemed willing to accept now, but she couldn’t be sure the girl wouldn’t bolt if she felt she had even a small chance of escape. 

And so her grip held firm, keeping Vinegar in place as she drank down the purple ooze spilling from her sister’s mouth. A part of the blonde properly accepted it, a small voice in her head happy this was happening to her, but she refused to pay it any real mind. She wasn’t accepting this because she enjoyed it, but because she knew there was simply no way out her terrible situation and accepting made it all the easier and end that much quicker. 

And end quick it did. After only a few moments of drinking in the violet sludge the stream from Twitch’s mouth stopped and Vinegar closed her mouth to swallow the last few drops of the ooze and allowing the slime girls to take her body for themselves. 

Vinegar remained still as a stone in the grasp of Sky’s mother, her only movements those of her chest rising and falling in time with her breathing as the goo girls took control of the blonde’s body. Soon she awoke, her eyes the same vibrant purple as the others now that her body was under the control of the Mud Bog Girls. Their goal complete, Sky’s mother, Twitch, and Vinegar returned to the docks, hopping on board the boat setting back to Scuttle Town.

When all three groups returned the Scuttle Town, a small crowd of possessed women had gathered, eager to see if they had succeeded. Twitch, Sky’s mother, and Vinegar were the first to step out, Vinger’s appearance as proof of her capture and possession causing a few of the women to let out short cheers. 

Risky, Tuki, and the bath house woman stepped out next, the group of possessed women from Tan Line Island following behind them bringing forth even more cheers as they could see how much their ranks had grown from just the one trip.

Shantae, Sky, and Rottytops received noticeably fewer cheers, but many were still happy to see that they had come back with at least one new addition. With all three groups now back in Scuttle Town, their mission was finally complete. The Mud Bog Girls finally had proper bodies, no longer restricted to a dripping, liquid form held together only through magic, but true, solid, flesh and blood, and they were going to enjoy their bodies to the fullest. 

Before properly enjoying themselves, the women rounded up any men that remained on the island and sent them off. It wasn’t as if they’d need them anyway. Their slime forms had been effectively immortal thanks to the magical forces that held them together, and said magic had granted this gift onto their new host bodies. 

Truth be told, the lives of the possessed women didn’t differ much from their old hosts’, but the Mud Bog Girls hadn’t wanted to take over the world, or rule over anything, they merely wanted bodies, a proper solid body once again, and that was what they had acquired. 

People still came to Scuttle Town regularly, unaware of the bout of body snatching that had occurred, and the Mud Bog Girls felt no need to stuff themselves inside of any cute girl that waltzed onto the island. They were content to simply live in their new bodies, leading frankly unassuming regular lives. 

That is, until a few stragglers left on Mud Bog Island made their way over, explaining that they had been left behind, unable to feel the blessing of a new body like the rest had. They couldn’t very well leave any of their own without bodies, so they agreed to help look for one final group of suitable hosts. 

How lucky, then, that word was just starting to spread of an island not far from Scuttle Town, that was home to some very beautiful sirens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we come to the end of Mud Bog Genie. For now anyway. Might end up doing something for Seven Sirens when that's out on not Apple Arcade. 
> 
> This is, far and away, my favorite story I've made thus far. Writing every chapter has been a ton of fun, and I think it's helped in getting me better at writing dialogue. I say, despite this chapter not having dialogue lol. 
> 
> Got a non-Shantae thing coming up next that hopefully DA won't shoot down, demotivating me and keeping me from doing literally anything for way longer than I'm comfortable with. Hope y'all have enjoyed this as much as I have.


End file.
